Sounds Like Chick Lit to Me
by Katelai
Summary: Here's a little smutty one-shot in honor of Christine's birthday!


**Sounds Like Chick Lit to Me**

**A/N- Here's a little one-shot in honor of Christine's birthday! Hope you have a great day! :D**

"Lorelai," Luke grumbled from behind the counter in the diner. "You have been reading that book for an hour, and you haven't even touched my pancakes."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked as she lifted her head. "Oh! My breakfast is cold!"

"Uh, yeah," Luke grumbled, reaching for her plate. "If you didn't want pancakes-"

"No, no," Lorelai shook her head. "Just, this book is _so good_!"

"I'll just warm this up, okay?" Luke asked her as he lifted the plate.

"Thanks, babe!" Lorelai said cheerfully, waving him off, before burying her nose back into her book. She hardly noticed when Luke came back with her rewarmed breakfast.

"Is that one of those romance novels?" Luke asked, trying to see what the cover said.

"What?" Lorelai said, shocked when she saw Luke had returned with her breakfast. "Oh, thank God, I'm _starving_!"

"If you had eaten it when I brought it out the first time, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Luke ranted. "Jeez, what the heck are you reading?"

Lorelai set her book down and blushed. "Um, it's something Sookie gave me."

"_Outlander_?" he read out. "What the heck is _Outlander_?"

"It's uh," Lorelai tried to explain as she chewed. "Um, about a girl in Scotland who travels back in time-"

"Science Fiction! You're reading SciFi? The woman who teased me about a Star Trek t-shirt mercilessly!"

"What! No! It's not, it's uh, it's historical fiction!" Lorelai countered, her fierce blush spreading from her neck to her cheeks.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, this woman goes back in time and falls in love with a really amazing kilt-wearing Scottish guy that is also incredibly attractive?"

"Well," Lorelai swallowed. "Uh, yeah..."

"And does he save her from the bad guys?"

"Well..."

"And are there graphic, well, you _know _scenes?"

"Uhmhmm..." Lorelai said under her breath, trying to hide her blush by focusing on her food.

"Sounds like chick lit to me," Luke said, crossing his arms, with a snarky smile on his face.

"It is! Okay! It is!" Lorelai shouted, throwing down her fork, and startling the patron at the table behind her.

With a cocky grin on his face, Luke leaned forward, resting his weight on his forearms spread evenly on the counter before Lorelai. He whispered so only Lorelai could hear him, "You're still blushing, what exactly where you sitting there reading about while I was in the kitchen?"

Lorelai, who had already picked up her fork and tried to resume consuming her breakfast, started to choke on her last forkful of pancake. Luke leaned forward to pat her on the back, a look of concern on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, still leaning incredibly close to Lorelai from the other side of the counter.

She nodded furiously and raised a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Luke, cocky grin back in place, winked at her and turned to go serve the customers that had just walked into the diner. Lorelai, barely paying much more attention to her breakfast, continued to read her book.

She was disturbed from her reading when Luke ran his hand down her back. When she looked up, she noticed that the diner was practically empty.

"You do realize, you've been sitting there reading for a two hours now? You didn't even notice when I took your plate away and refilled your coffee."

Lorelai's face flushed deep red again and her heart started to pound from the feel of Luke's hand on her back. "Oh, God," she whispered, putting _Outlander_ down gently on the counter, as if to avoid invoking any of more of it's power over her.

"What?" Luke asked quietly, "you're beat red again."

"Upstairs," Lorelai said, a little louder than she had intended. "Now."

"But, I've got-"

"Caesar can handle it! Caesar, we're going upstairs!" Lorelai shouted, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him towards the curtain. Luke, still grasping a rag in the other, allowed her to pull him away.

"Lorelai, what?" He asked when they stepped into the darkness of the stairwell. Lorelai didn't bother to answer him with words, preferring to throw him against the wall and plunder his mouth with fierce kisses. Luke obligingly reciprocated, dropping the rag, placing one arm around her waist, and the other against her cheek.

"You taste like maple syrup," he whispered into her ear, while he moved his lower hand down to squeeze her bottom.

Lorelai pulled back, smiled blazingly at him and grabbed his hand from her ass, so she could lead him up the stairs. Luke, still sporting his cocky grin, followed her, becoming mesmerized by the swaying hips leading him up the stairs.

When they reached the landing and Luke reached for his keys, Lorelai grunted and shoved him back against the door. She kissed him once, chastely, then sunk down slowly to her knees.

"Oh," Luke rasped and swallowed, as he watched her kiss the bulge in his pants. Lorelai made quick work of his belt and licked her lips as she unbottoned his jeans and slowly pulled the taut zipped down. Luke's erection sprang free from his jeans, still encased in the thin material of his boxers, which Lorelai wasted no time in pulling away.

"Hi!" Luke grunted loudly, when Lorelai ran her tongue along the length of him. When she placed the tip of him in her mouth, Luke convulsively jutted his hips forward, letting out a low, "Oh, hello!"

This caused Lorelai to chuckle, sending vibrations up Luke's shaft. She soon had him full in her mouth, moving up and down quickly along his cock, leaving a glistening trail of saliva on his taut skin. One hand was fondling his balls and Luke fisted his hands in her soft hair.

"Need... you..." Luke managed to get out, between sighs of pleasure. He pushed at her head, only half willing to remove her mouth from his pulsating cock.

Lorelai released him with a pop, dug in his jeans pooled around his ankles for his keys and let them into his apartment. Luke, waddling in after her, fell into a kitchen chair to remove his boots.

When he finally divested himself of those infernal things and stood, pants-less, Lorelai was already waiting for him, completely bare, on his bed. He stripped his shirts over his head as he walked towards her. He stopped next to the bed, legs spread, hands on his hips, and stared down at her.

"You coming down here?" she asked pertly, looking up at him, clenching her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Just looking, is all," he said huskily, smiling, eyes moving up and down her body.

She laughed. "I can help you with that," she told him, jutting her chin towards his jutting erection.

"Oh, I know," he laughed.

"I love it," he told her, crouching down to lay on top of her, "when you help me with it."

Lorelai giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "I am _really_ late for work."

"I'm technically _at_ work," Luke responded, with his own laugh.

"We're being very impetuous," Lorelai informed him solemnly. She made a noise deep in her throat, almost a hum, as she spread her legs apart for Luke, letting out a deep sigh when she felt him shift to settle down between her legs.

Luke, balanced on his elbows slightly above her, held himself poised at her entrance.

"Comfortable?" Lorelai asked him, the corner of her mouth quirking up.

"Just lookin'," Luke told her, his eyes focused on her face.

"You could take a picture," she informed him with a smirk.

Luke just shook his head and kissed her nose. "Don't need to."

With that, he sank the head of his cock within her and dropped his head to her shoulder, letting out another sigh of pleasure.

"Luke," she whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around his back. Luke grunted and started to glide in and out of her, only burying an inch or two of himself at a time. When he lifted his head and looked her in the eye, he sank fully in and held himself there.

"I wanna stay here forever," he told her, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. "Never leave."

"Stay," she whispered to him, moving her hands to his hips to hold him in place. Luke's arms shook, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"You make me crazy," he whispered. Lorelai squeezed her muscles around him, causing him to let out a low guttural moan.

"You can move now," Lorelai whispered, petting away the hair from his face.

"If I move, I'll-I'll..."

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm ready," she told him softly, moving to caress his back. Luke grunted and started to pull back, and forward and back.

He called her name gravelly, feeling his orgasm building, and adopted a furious pace as he lost himself within her. Lorelai moaned his name in response and shook below him, as she found her own release. Luke eased his weight onto her and dropped his head back to her shoulder, breathing deeply against her skin.

When he finally caught his breath, he lifted his head and kissed her. "Love you," he said huskily, smiling down at her.

Lorelai beamed up at him and tightened her grasp on his back, unable to speak.

"Feel free to read that book around me any time," he informed her, amusement lighting his eyes, unable to keep his shoulders from shaking with laughter.

Lorelai left out a shocked gasp and playfully tried to push him off her.

"Nope," he told her, laughing. "I get to enjoy this, just don't ask me to wear a kilt."

"Luke!" Lorelai shrieked, blushing.


End file.
